Everytime We Touch
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth reconnect after Lucky is injured by Manny Ruiz.


**Everytime We Touch**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

_AN: I haven't written in awhile. I'm at a halt with **Champagne High** and **Cry Freedom**. Just not finding the inspiration to write their next chapters. This is dedicated to Jen for wanting me to participate in the writing challenges at LLL and to GH for giving me some Liason scenes._

Jessica aka JasonElizabethMorgan

Everytime We Touch 1/1

(Writing Challenge #4 - ice cream)

Rated:

Characters not mine.

Summary: A day in the park.

Elizabeth casually pushed Cameron in his stroller through the park on a beautiful sunny afternoon in Port Charles. She stopped near the playground and took the toddler out of the stroller and placed him in the sandbox. She got out Cam's new pail and shovel and let him go to town. Elizabeth sat on the bench directly behind the sandbox so that she was only about a foot away. She took out her sketch book and began making lines on the paper slowly forming her son who sat happily playing in front of her.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and thought about what had transpired in the past few months. Lucky had been seriously injured trying to save her from Manny Ruiz. He became very angry with the extent of his injury and with the fact that he had quit the force and now had no health insurance. He didn't want to burden Elizabeth so he drove her out of his life. When he was healed enough he left town and never told her or his family where he was going. She had received divorce papers a few weeks later. She reluctantly signed them and started to put her life back together.

From the day he saved her from Manny, Jason had become a permanent fixture in her life again. She was trying to help him out with his fear for Emily and to help him get over Sam leaving him. They were each other's comfort when the people who claimed to love them bailed. Sam decided to tell Alexis the truth about her being her daughter. And sure enough Alexis made Sam realize that Jason was "bad" for her and Sam walked away from the man she loved and into her new family. Jason was so lost and Elizabeth was hoping that he wouldn't disappear or shut her out. They had admitted that they had missed each other and decided to take their relationship slow.

So here she was waiting for Jason to meet her and Cameron for an afternoon filled of fun. Elizabeth was so indebted to Jason for making Cameron feel like he mattered. Whenever he came to see Elizabeth he always played with Cameron and showered him with attention. He needed a stable male role model in his life and Jason was happy to be that.

"Hey there."

Elizabeth put down her sketch book and stood to hug Jason. "Hi."

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," he said as he picked a dirty Cameron up and dusted off the sand from his clothes. Cameron immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Jason's upper body and squeezed him tight. "Well just for that I think we should get some ice cream."

Cameron's little face lit up like it were Christmas. "Jason, you are going to spoil him rotten."

"Cameron can you believe the accusation your mother is implying?" he laughed.

"Sure turn my son against me," she said sarcastically. "Isn't it bad enough that you have him dressing like you now."

"I think he looks pretty good, huh little guy?" Jason had bough Cameron a bunch of t-shirts and jeans and an adorable black leather jacket with matching motorcycle boots.

Elizabeth packed up his toys and her sketch book as Jason placed Cameron into the stroller. Then he pushed Elizabeth aside as he took over controlling the stroller while she walked beside him.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. (my dreams)_

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

"Silly boy," Elizabeth laughed at her son as she cleaned all the ice cream off of his hands and face. "I just don't understand why you insist on wearing it all over you."

"Hey he's only a kid once. Let him enjoy it."

"Is that so, huh?" she took some of Cameron's leftover ice cream and smeared it all over Jason's face. Cam began laughing and dug his hands back into the bowl in front of him.

"Oh you are going to pay for that!"

"Really, buy you are a kid remember Jason you're only ten," she giggled as she ran behind the counter at Kelly's.

Jason got up from his seat after making sure that Cameron wouldn't fall out of the high chair, he chased Elizabeth until he had her cornered. They could still see Cam smiling at them as Jason leaned in and kissed her cheek. Their spark was still there; just an innocent kiss on the cheek was sending her into outer space. He then made sure to wipe his cheek against hers so that she now was wearing some nice vanilla swirl blush.

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_and every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_want you in my life._

They were interrupted by Sam and Alexis entering the diner. Jason backed away from Elizabeth and made his way over to Cameron. He grabbed a wipe and started cleaning his face and then Cameron's, while Elizabeth went to clean up in the bathroom.

"Hi Jason. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You look happy. I hope you are," Sam said.

"I am."

"I always knew you and Elizabeth would get back together. I just had to step aside and let it happen."

"What? Do you want a thank you?" he began raising his voice.

"Jason there is no need to get upset, Sam was just trying to say that she's glad that you are happy and have moved on." Leave it to Alexis to but in where her two cents weren't valued.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I asked for your opinion Alexis, but yes Elizabeth and I are together and we are very happy. She doesn't make me feel like I'm not good enough for her love." Just then he saw Elizabeth standing in the hallway watching the scene unfold. "Unlike you Sam, she doesn't listen to everyone else when they say she should leave me. She listens to her heart and damn anyone who gets in her way."

_Your arms are my castle,_

_your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)_

_The good and the bad times,_

_we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

Elizabeth was just in shock. Was this all just to get Sam to feel bad or did he really feel that way about her? She walked towards the crowd and picked up Cameron and put him in the stroller. "I'll wait for you outside." She pushed Cameron out the door before she let her tears fall.

"Did you ever really love me Jason?" Sam asked.

"If you have to ask then I guess you don't know me at all." He turned and walked away.

Back at the penthouse Elizabeth put Cameron down for a nap before she wandered downstairs. "Did you mean it?" she asked her voice small and meek.

"Did I mean what?"

"What you told Sam, that we were together?"

"I want us to be together. I know that we had agreed to take it slow but you and I both know that we went slow enough last time and it got us no where."

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_want you in my life._

She smiled, "That kiss."

"You felt it too?"

"Jason we have always been attracted to each other that was never our problem. Our problem was that we didn't communicate how we truly felt. Well that stops now." She walked towards him and placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you Jason Morgan."

He was frozen, they had never really admitted their feelings and here she was bearing her heart hoping that he wouldn't break it. He did the only thing he could think of. He captured her lips again and pushed his tongue inside. He explored every cavern of her mouth until he couldn't breathe, "I love you too."

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_and every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_want you in my life._

"Why did we wait so long to say those three words to each other?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was easy with other people cause we both knew that what we felt for them just didn't compare to what we felt for each other."

"I guess you're right."

He raised his eyebrow slightly, "I'm right…and don't you forget it."

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_need you by my side._

Elizabeth kissed Jason again, "Mmm…you taste just like vanilla swirl."

"Well you did smear it all over my face."

"You deserved it for getting Cameron all messy," she said.

"Hey all I did was provide the ice cream what he does with it from that point I'm not responsible for," he laughed.

"Sure blame the two year old. Very adult of you," she laughed.

"I'll show you how much of an adult I am," he picked her up and tossed her onto his shoulder as he went into the kitchen grabbed a carton of ice cream and started up the stairs.

"Jason what are you planning to do?"

"We're going to have our own ice cream party…clothing optional."

_Song Credit_

"_Everytime We Touch"_

_By: Cascada_


End file.
